Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to components of an acoustic drum, and more particularly, to a metal shell and metal inserts of an acoustic drum.
Background
Drummers may choose their drums based on a variety of tonal characteristics such as timbre, volume, and tuning range. Moreover, drummers may also choose their drums based on practical characteristics such as size, weight, and cost. All of these characteristics of a drum can vary, in part, according to the components constituting the drum and the materials forming those components. Components that can make up a drum generally include a shell, a drum head which is stretched over a top edge of the shell, a hoop which holds the drum head, and tension rods and lugs which adjust the tension on the drum head. A bottom hoop and bottom drum head can also be included, which stretches over a bottom edge of the shell.
Drums can include a bearing edge, which can contribute to the tone of the drum. As used in this disclosure, the term “bearing edge” includes the point at which the head meets the body (e.g., shell) of a drum, but can also include other elements forming an edge at an open end of a drum. For example, the bearing edge can include one or more edges of the drum shell and/or one or more edges of an insert, as will be discussed in detail below. In some examples, a drum shell can have a bearing edge along the top and/or bottom edge of the shell. The characteristics of a bearing edge (e.g., the thickness, shape, and angle or angles of the bearing edge) can affect the vibration of the drum head by, for example, determining the amount of contact between the head and shell and shaping the air movement in the area between the bearing edge and the drum head. In some examples, it can be desirable for a drum to have a bearing edge thick enough to have a desired tone. Moreover, it can be desirable for a drum to have a bearing edge with a specific angle or angles.
The thickness of the shell can also contribute to the tone of the drum. In some examples, a drum having a thinner shell can have a deeper sound and more resonance than a drum having a thicker shell. Thus, in some cases, it can be desirable for a drum to have a thin shell. Further, the material of the shell can also contribute to the tone of the drum. Some drums formed of metal can have a more metallic or “tinny” tone, while some drums formed of wood can have a “warmer” tone. In some cases, it can be desirable for a drum to have a warmer sound.
According to the above, in some examples it can be beneficial for a drum to have the thin shell of a conventional metal drum, but with a less metallic tone, and for the drum to have a thick bearing edge, but one that can accommodate a variety of shapes. In addition, it can be beneficial to manufacture such a drum efficiently and cost-effectively. Some conventional drums formed with a thin metal shell may have the resonance of a thin-shelled drum, but the edge is too thin to accommodate a variety of bearing edge shapes (for example, bearing edge shapes having a thick edge). Although some metal drums can have an edge that is rolled to form a thicker bearing edge, the properties of the materials forming the shell can constrain the shape and angles of the bearing edge. Some drums formed with a wooden shell may have a warm sound, but must have a thicker shell or reinforcing rings in order to retain their shape and accommodate a variety of bearing edges. Moreover, drums with wooden shells can be more complex to manufacture than drums with metal shells due to the ease with which metal can be formed and joined. Therefore, it can be beneficial to have a drum configuration and corresponding manufacturing process to form a drum having a thin metal shell, but with a less metallic tone, and for the drum to have a thicker edge (e.g., an edge formed by a shell and an insert), which can accommodate a variety of bearing edge shapes.